The Showdown with the Piranhaconda
Here is how Dawn the Indominus Rex begins fighting the Piranhaconda in Genesis World. Later, Yuna and her friends are reunited at Main Street. Prince Sunlight: There's gotta be a weak point in the Piranhaconda. Princess Twila: (looked at Journal 13) I can find it, It should be in this page. There it is. Just around it's coils, We'll need the Predatory animals for it. Lisa Simpson: Better make it quick, Twila. Rudy Kangaroo: I don't think I can make it quicker, Lisa. Princess Yuna: Alright. It's up to us now. We have the Raptors, Sabers, Dire Wolves, Titanoboa and the T-Rex ready to take down the Piranhaconda. We'll have to work together on this! Jules Brown: And we will work together, Princess Yuna. Phineas Flynn: Alright, Gang. Let's kick some Piranhaconda chassis! They prepare to take down the snake monster. Baljeet Tjinder: I have a bad feeling about this. Buford Van Stomm: Don't worry, I'll watch your back. Stary: We're ready, Yuna. Just then, The Piranhaconda came as the Journals begin to glow. Princess Yuna: There it is! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Soon, The Predatory animals were fighting off the Piranhacoda. They tried to attack the coils, But some of them got injured from it's attacks. Alexis: (counting some teeth) One, two, three... We need more. Princess Yuna: More what? Alexis: More teeth! Jim: We'll need Dawn! Dipper Pines: I guess we have no choice! Mabel Pines: We'll have to let her out! Princess Solarna: Right away! Our secret weapon is ready! Princess Yuna: (over radio) Microscope. I need you to open the gate! Microscope: (over radio) Are you sure, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: (over radio) Yes! It's time for Dawn to come to the rescue! Sweetie Heart: RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON! Dawn was out of her enclosure and follows where Yuna leads, She uses her horn to guide her. Princess Yuna: Go get him, Girl! Just as the Piranhaconda about to finish off Heather, Dawn makes her attack at it as snatched it with he claws and jaws. Piranhaconda: (screeches) Dawn: (roars) Princess Yuna: Get him! Stanley couldn't resist the showdown, He brought out his own couch and big of popcorn. Stanley Pines: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Dawn and the Piranhaconda took up a brutal fight, But Dawn was rapped in the giant snake's coils suffocating. Charles: (growls) Then, Charles, Dagger, Alpha, Jigsaw and Heather saved Dawn as they kept on fighting the Piranhaconda luring into the giant pool. Pirahnaconda: (screeches) Just then, Mosasaurus, Deinosuchus, Elasmosaurus, Liopleurodon and Basilosaurus grabs the Piranhaconda, They each dragged it into the bottom. Mosasaurus: (grabbed the snake's neck) Deinosuchus: (grabbed the snake's upper body) Elasmosaurus: (grabbed the snake's middle body) Liopleurodon: (grabbed the snake's lower body) Basilosaurus: (grabbed the snake's tail) Pirahnaconda: (screeches) The prehistoric water beasts dragged the Pirahnaconda into the water, Blood was shown in the bottom. Dawn: (gentle growl) Jigsaw: (hisses and slithers to his enclosure) Dagger: (leading his pack back to it's paddock) Charles: (leading his pack back to it's paddock) Alpha: (howls) Heather: (gentle growls) Dawn: (wanting to be petted) Princess Yuna: Well, (petting her) We've just made some new friends. Dipper Pines: Yep. Pound Cake: We sure did. Petrie: Petrie think so to. Pumpkin Cake: And there's a mess to clean up if we're going to open Genesis World again. Lisa Simpson: Just like we did in Genesis Park. Mabel Pines: Right you are, Lisa. Zephyr Breeze (Human): Now, This is more like it. Genesis World was saved by Princess Yuna, The Journals stopped glowing at last. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225